The Fall of the Dark Lord
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Lord Voldemort has won, he thinks that nothing can tear him down- but will the unexpected illness of his right hand man make him fall in ways he didn't think possible? hp/lv


**Hello all! Just a lil Harry/Voldemort one-shot sappy and fluffy make you wanna cry stuff. Just so you all know the song I was thinking about in the beginning part was the piano part to Adel- _Someone Like You, _I generally don't listen to her music but the song was on a random playlist and I liked the piano part so...well anyway, I tried to refrain from making this a purely sexual piece though I do warn you there is sex in there, I just didn't want to distract from the actual story line. Anyway, hope you all like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**MALE/MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

**HP/LV  
><strong>

**NOT FOR YOUNG EYES!**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

The rain pitter pattered like softly played piano keys in the distance yet with his face this close to the glass he could feel the coolness of it. He closed his eyes the vision of water sliding gone as he focused on the sound one hand pressed against the pane.

_Dum da de dum, _

_dum da de dum_

_dum da de dum_

_dum da de dum_

_**dum.**_

It was a symphony of steadily played notes up and down the scale alternating every so often to create a more beautiful melody.

_a,b,c,d,_

_a,b,c,d,_

_Change keys and…_

_a,b,c,d,_

_a,b,c,d,_

He sighed as he watched it wondering if he was the only one who could still hear the beauty of it. He almost wanted to hum a counter melody to it as he listened to the sound rise and fall with every opening door and closed window. He could almost ignore the high rising buildings in the distance all concrete and darkened glass. Uniformity was the key- the dark lords twisted humor. He smiled wryly as he hummed his own counter melody his voice a low tenor and almost pleasant sounding in the silence of the room. He ignored the steady dampening of his uniform with its heavy black folds and crisply cut lines. He wanted to say that he hated the edging around the collar that dipped neatly into his vest all green and silver no expense spared not even the tiny silver buttons that had been pressed with the Dark Lord's crest- but that would be a lie. He wanted to say that he hated what this world had come to with its no-tolerance laws and stringent rules and regulations, but again he would be lying. This world had once seemed so bright and beautiful to him, filled with the mystery of the unknown, now it was only the simplest of things that could hold his attention and wonderment any longer. He wanted to say he regretted turning his back on the wizarding world, on its people- no in fact he didn't want to say that. The moment they turned their back on him he did the same, his grief so great that he found himself incapable of feeling any sort of remorse. Ron the betrayer- he should have seen that one coming. Ron who would do anything to protect his family, even if it meant willingly murdering his best friend, too bad for him Harry was and would always be the more powerful wizard. The world hadn't seen it that way though. The world had sent him to Azkaban where the only way he could possibly have survived was to deaden himself until he was numb to it all. He could still remember hearing the bars screech open the man he had once known as Tom Riddle looking down at him, knowingly. Harry had smiled then, a weary smile that told the man that the irony was not lost in him. The world fell that day. It fell to blood and violence; it fell to regret and despair, but most of all it fell to its own foolishness. Harry would be given a place at Voldemort's right hand, a new home, power beyond his imagination and riches beyond his belief. Voldemort would go to great lengths for the container of one of his horcruxs, especially one who willingly took his side and showed him what it was to be human once more- though if Harry were to be honest with himself _he_ didn't know what it meant to be human anymore. He smiled lazily as he watched a small puff of air fog up the window.

"Are you being sentimental Potter?" the rich voice resonated smoothly with amusement his eyes one green one red turned to Voldemort easily and fondly.

"Perhaps." He said his smile slipping hard to keep on his face. The man snorted and with a slow glide of his hand through the air lit the candles illuminating the room with a soft golden glow.

"Indulge me." The man said smirking as he took his place in what had become his chair in front of the unlit fireplace. Harry smiled slightly at the gesture though the expression faded quickly as if sandbags were weighing the corners of his mouth down.

"The rain sounds like music." He said softly his eyes gazing unseeing into the distance.

"You find music in everything." The man said amused his gaze sift in a way that no one else could inspire. Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to play it for you?" He asked running the tips of his fingers through the moisture that had gathered on the glass.

"Hmmmm?" The man said tilting his head to the side. Harry simple nodded taking this as permission and slipped from his spot in the window chair to where his piano sat. When he had first come here he had been surprised to realize that his soul had merged with Voldemort's in a desperate attempt to keep his sanity, the result was that he knew everything the soul inside him knew, which included playing various different instruments. His fingers rested haphazardly over the keys for a moment before sound rang through the air just as he had heard it in the rain his fingers easily creating cords and counter melodies making the rain his in a way as if his fingers were the droplets racing down his notes the surfaces the drops found themselves landing on. Heat, powerful and startling caused his fingers to stumble under the weight of slender warm fingers shocking him to the very core as strength and firm sinew pressed against his back a pointed chin coming to rest comfortably on his shoulder. He gazed blindly at his hands the sensation overwhelming him as the long digits simply settled against his skin the dull lump of the man's ring contrasting smoothly as fingertips met the ivory keys beside his fingers. The sudden silence of it all was overwhelming.

"Did you lose yourself again Harry?" He asked the warm breath tickling the skin behind his ear. Harry's eyes flickered and found the candles gad burned down to their bases the smoke still rising in the air. He let out a whimper. He hated this above all- those moments where time was lost to him and he was left stranded in his own mind suspended by a single thought or action. "Shhh, I'm here little one, you have all the time in the world remember?" Harry sighed and leaned into the man hating himself for this weakness. Lips enveloped the soft flesh at the tip of his ear and the sensation grounded him.

"Yessss." He hissed arching into the man, it was the only thing grounding him- keeping him here in the present.

"More?" He whispered and Harry knew that the man needed this as much as he did.

"Please." He couldn't help the whimpering sound his voice had adopted to as he reached up fingers sliding into the silken red-brown ringlets desperately. The man let out a soft sigh that sounded like relief.

"Say it." He whispered needing it in a way that only Harry could understand.

"My Lord." He whispered easily the words well practiced by time. No matter how many times he said it Voldemort never tired of it, the submission that he offered freely, willingly, not a doubt in his mind. Heat overcame him as lips claimed his strong, claiming, _everything._ He sighed into the kiss letting the hands guide until he was flush against the cool piano keys his thick cloak the first to slide carelessly to the ground as the harsh mismatch notes filled though the air clever fingers already flicking the numerous buttons through their holes. His chest tightened with the sensation the sheer wanton need that filled him as he arched against the caressing hand. The velvet vest forest green even in the dark fell away and goose flesh spread like a wildfire across his skin as he arched and panted from the heat. Patience gave way under the pressure of pleasure and Harry found himself moaning loudly as Voldemort tore his shirt open carelessly the sound of ripping fabric arousing in ways neither of them could describe. Wine colored eyes met his hooded and swirling with untamed feral beauty making him shiver to see it directed at himself. Fingers paused to give a gentle pet to the locket around his neck, the one that hid yet another part of Voldemort's soul warm against his chilled skin with just a touch from the man who owned him. His voice spilled through the room breaking the silence harshly with lust as he cried out the lips against his chest an unbearable pleasure.

"Beautiful creature what shall I do with you…" A voice whispered vibrating deliciously across his flushed skin as fingers tweaked a nipple and flicked the button to his trousers open. The sound of a zipper sliding down drew a whimper from him as he tossed his head to the side in abandon uncaring of the emerald ribbon slipping free of his hair sliding down to where long fingers were resting against piano keys. Dark red eyes gazed at it in lazy pleasure for a moment before absently the ribbon was slipped into a pocket.

"So debauched pretty…" He whispered reverently as if he were praying to the creature before him as the sound of fabric shifting and sliding to the ground competed with the unsteady panting of the man splayed out before him.

"Please…oh My Lord _please_…." Harry begged letting out soft mewling sounds when Voldemort pulled away long enough to tear his own clothing away rough and uncaring of the finery. Hesitation clung to them for a moment as they gazed at each other, the need evident- the equal understanding belying any disgust that they might have felt towards this weakness that they found in each other. Harry's fingers reached out in the same instant that Voldemorts' did a moment of awe as they touched each others cheeks both brushing the palms of each other's hands with gentle kisses before they could realize that they had done it together. Wry smiles- real smiles, that were only very rarely seen and only when in each other's company appeared a silent testimony to their understanding of each other.

"Only you." Harry whispered not needing to say more because the man before him was like one of the rare moments in time that he still enjoyed. He was everything and he had given Harry everything which was why he nearly felt whole again when the man's lips brushed up against his. His legs moved of their own violation sliding around the muscled waist heels pressed gently against the small of his Lord's back.

"My creature, such a thing of beauty- like a wavering flame burning slowly until you drive me mad." He whispered warm fingers sliding down the bumps of his spin delving lower and lower until one of them managed to draw a gasp from him.

"Are you the cold then my Lord?" He managed his voice strained with pleasure. A second finger had him tossing his head in a desperate effort for air. "The startling cold that I survive for?" He shivered as the fingers moved a slow slide that had every nerve in his body singing an unholy tune. "Though I must attest…you are so very warm to me…" Three fingers and he was lost his thoughts and mutterings a mumbled incoherent mess. Teeth nibbled possessively over the line of his jaw as a strong hand wrapped around him making it impossible to ignore the rising wildness within him. "Ah…ahhhhuuuuh!" Fire pierced him filling him heated skin against heated skin their heartbeats struggling to out beat each other in a delicious rapid pulse. Harry struggled with the sheer overload as the first gliding thrust sent sparks of electricity surging through him the second leaving him helpless and the third forcing him to lose count in the onslaught of pleasure. Voldemort caught gasping mewling lips in a desperate searing kiss the splendor of the sensations filling him threatening his control. No- his control was lost to him already, it was the distinct lack of control that had him thrusting faster and with more fervor as he felt them both reaching their end. Flushed cheeks and pouting lips captivated him in that moment nothing else could have torn him away from the glazed mismatched eyes that focused solely on him. Clenching muscles around him and the sight of the limber body arching into the air made his vision blur as he crested over the edge the echo of the boy's final cry of completion vibrating in the far recesses of his mind as he greeted bliss.

Later, as he watched the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest he would understand that there was never really any chance of him being free of the boy named Harry Potter. The thought was a pleasant one, if only it would last. House elves came and left cleaning their mess wordlessly as mismatched eyes continued to gaze blankly ahead lost in the madness of time and space, gone to a place he could never reach. Something inside of him ached bitterly at the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than caress the smooth cheek.

"How is he doing My Lord?" A soft voice asked.

"He's getting worse." He managed his voice steady despite the pain that clutched at him rooted within his very soul. The Madiwizard met his gaze unflinchingly.

"I thought the Locket was helping?" He said as he began to check Harry's vitals.

"It helped for a while but he's slipping away again, faster this time the smallest things set him off." The old wizard nodded thoughtfully.

"We knew that this would happen, the locket was only prolonging the process. Soon he will not return at all I'm afraid." Voldemort was loath to feel his eyes ache and sting at the mere mention of it. His lips trembled as he lifted the smaller hand and brushed a kiss across the knuckles.

"Thirty years I waited." He said his voice strained. "Thirty years I visited him day after day for this one glimpse of him!" He all but sobbed clutching the listless hand to his chest as images of Harry with haunted listless eyes arose to the surface. "Why won't he come back to me?" He nearly whimpered uncaring for pretenses as a sense of loss seemed to overwhelm him. The Mediwizard stood silent unable to offer comfort to the man who reigned supreme over them all who sat before him gasping sobs into the thick comforter as he clutched the unresponsive hand to him. "What if I bound him to me?" Voldemort nearly begged. "What if I sought out his soul and bound it to mine!" The mediwizard sighed heavily.

"We have discussed that option my lord. If you were to seek out his soul with him so far gone the chances of either of you returning are slim to none, you would be trapped there with him unable to die and unable to live." Voldemort nodded. He knew all this, but it still hurt more deeply than anything he understood. He would almost rather that option then sitting in that chair again waiting for those listless eyes to light up again. Slowly, disgusted with himself he stood dropping the hand and left the room, he had to get away, the boy was driving him mad. He sighed heavily as he entered his suit and nearly whimpered at the sight of the green ribbon on his bed, the green ribbon his Harry had worn. He nearly dived for it clutching it in his fingers like a mad man as he caressed its silken texture. He was losing Harry…he couldn't but he was. If only there was a way to reach the boy, he had thought that because of the way Harry had merged himself with the shard of soul invading him that it would keep him grounded but-

_Wait-_

Suddenly he was standing the ribbon clutched in his hand his heart pounding. It could work…how had he missed this option? Without further thought he was rushing down the hallways hissing passwords ad handing out orders. "My Lord?" The Mediwizard asked his voice pitched with worry. Voldemort turned on him.

"I don't have to seek out Harry's soul!" He said eagerly the mediwizard blinked wildly.

"What?" He questioned confused as death eaters ran to and fro.

"Harry merged with the soul shard that I left in his body, I need to pull that shard back to me to keep Harry here!" He said his eyes flashing brilliantly. Mediwizards' eyes widened before a slow smile spread across his lips.

"That…that might actually work!" He said with a slow grin. Voldemort smirked his eyes nearly wild as his servants offered him the boxes one by one each box containing one of his horcruxes. The mediwizard followed him curiously and watched raptly as Voldemort prepared a cauldron, the potion it's self would take three days to create, but if he could wait thirty years he supposed three days was not too bad. He would have his Harry back! And this time for good! He didn't notice the way time seemed to creep by him as he watched the slowly simmering potion. Without his realizing it night fell and the mediwizard fell asleep in one of the chairs. Voldemort watched the potion possessively his eyes never flickering away from the soft green mixture. With a smile he realized he just had one more horcrux he needed to retrieve- the one he had given his Harry to keep him here in the present.

"Gods Harry I need you." He whispered nearly brokenly as he moved through the hallways to where Harrys' room was. He tried to ignore the softly breathing form sprawled out on the bed eyes wide open and glazed but it proved to be impossible. Slowly he leaned over and kissed the slightly parted lips. "I'll bring you back to me Harry I swear it!" He whispered against the soft flesh before reaching down to pull the horcrux out from the white nightshirt. He gasped when a hand was suddenly clutching his wrist and mismatched eyes were lucid begging him as lips began to move. At first it was hard to make the words out, Harry was sleeping slowly like it was hard for him to concentrate on getting his body to do what he wanted.

_Trap…_

Red eyes widened as Harry swallowed convulsively trying to get the words out. "It's…a…t-trap…." Harry managed gasping for breath. "Medi- mediwizard…drugging me…wants to kill you!" Harry relayed urgently. Voldemort stared at the boy in abstract horror. The mediwizard? Suddenly the man's familiar appearance made sense. The bushy hair and too large two front teeth- though the hair color had been bred out of that line now managing to remain a blonde color instead of it's original brown. He had been using the same family for generations nearly forgetting the original mediwizard- or witch rather. Hermione Granger. He had allowed these Mediwizards to fool him for years! Rage filled him and Harry gave him a week smile.

"Will you come back to me?" He almost whispered clinging to the smaller hand. Harry nodded his vision blurring and his concentration fading.

"Let the…spell wear….off" he muttered before falling back into his haze of illusions. Voldemort stood with a new rage filling him and swept out of the room to the potions lab where the mediwizard was sleeping slouched over in his chair. Voldemort gripped the front of the man's robes and attacked the man's mind the moment his startled eyelids fluttered open. There it was…the man's father and grandfather and even his great grandfather for a time telling him tales of their secret plot, proud that they had made it thus far and impressing upon him the need to complete the task. The man before him never had a doubt in his mind that he was doing the right thing. When he pulled out of the memory the man was staring up at him with wide terrified eyes. Voldemort snarled and rushed back into the man's mind before he could even think to try and block him searching for the complex spells that held his Harry captive. There! _There_! He didn't hesitate to look at the man as he pulled out of the torn mind, didn't look at the blood flowing from the man's ears, nose and eyes, before the man's limp body made contact with the harsh unforgiving floor Voldemort was halfway down the hallway. He panted as he threw the door open his breath catching the way it always did when he saw Harry. He felt dizzy as he moved towards the bed a moment of loss filling him the way it always did upon seeing glazed over eyes but this time was different, this time he had the cure. Raising his wand he smiled down at the half closed mismatched eyes and began to chant feeling the boy release a soft sigh as the layers of disruptive magic were lifted from his mind. Slowly the glassy eyed look faded and a conscious mind rose visibly. Eye lashes fluttered sweeping gently and gracefully through the air. Voldemort let out a cry, one he didn't know he was capable of as he gathered the lithe body into his arms and cradled it to his chest. His weakness, the very thing that he had for so long rejected had wormed its self into his twisted soul and he knew for the first time in a good century since the war had ended that he had lost the war. True he now ruled the wizarding world, but in his attempt to squash that human part of him that continued to cling on the boy in his arms had encouraged it, made it grow and flourish.

"My Lord…" The boy sighed pressing his face closer to him. Voldemort let out a choked sob understanding for the first time just why it was those words had always been different falling from Harry's lips. They were more precious, more beautiful- a gift that Harry and only Harry could give him. Slowly he pulled away unashamed of the tears glistening in his eyes as he trailed his fingers across the boys' cheek bones the boy who would walk through eternity with him unchanged and beautiful.

"I love you." He whispered watching the eyes widen. He had never said it before, never acknowledged that he was capable of such emotion. For years he'd obsessed over this boy and even after the war had ended he'd found himself seeking the boy's wrath, his passion, and then slowly as everyone around him died his friendship. Oh, he had tried to fool himself into thinking that he was merely accepting Harry as an equal but some small part of him acknowledged the truth. And now, after feeling what it would be like to have lost the boy…he knew love. Harry was crying, weeping openly, and he was beautiful even then as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I thought you could never- I contented myself in thinking I was alone, that I was the only one in love." He sobbed beautifully and wiped at his eyes. "I was okay with that- oh gods I love you!" He whispered desperately his small hands clinging to the fabric of his cloak as a warm wet face pressed helplessly into his chest.

"Harry…my Harry." He whispered winding his arms around the boy. He felt scared, it was similar to the feeling he had experienced so long ago when he first saw Hogwarts, a sort of giddy awe and a hesitant fear of the future, of a new beginning.

_-Two Millennia Later-_

Harry watched the man with a tired smile as he paced restlessly for the third day in a row. "Are you ready then?" he asked softly. He leaned against the pillar leisurely. Red eyes flickered and met his nervously. Harry watched the expression slip to one of utter peace as the red eyes looked him over.

"Yes." He breathed before striding forward and catching hold of his hands. "This world has no hold on me any longer." Harry smiled knowingly.

"I've watched it happen you know." He teased. "I've watched the appeal of food fade away, watched finery become a nuisance, watch knowledge become redundant. There is nothing here that holds your interest for more than a moment any longer." Voldemort nodded his head slightly.

"Except for you of course." He whispered drawing him into an embrace. Harry smiled.

"Of course My Lord, I have always fascinated you, even now when you know my every thought like it was your own." Voldemort smiled indulgently.

"You always were the most intriguing of creatures." Harry chuckled lightly.

"Come on My Lord, I find myself restless now." Voldemort nodded before reaching for the pendant around Harry's neck. The last horcrux, with a smile he cast the spell that returned the little slip of his soul back to him. A warm hand gripped his tightly fingers entwined. "What do you think is on the other side?" Harry asked softly leaning his head against a muscled arm. Voldemort snorted.

"You mean you don't know? After all those times I killed you?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, I only made it half way then." Voldemort nodded looking at the veil, one of the remaining mysteries.

"The next great adventure I suppose." He said smirking. Harry snorted.

"Sounds good to me!" he said pointing his wand at the veil at the same time Voldemort did. The tips of their wands glowed and the veil shivered and trembled before slowly, very slowly something shadowy and wraith like climbed out.

"Hello Death!" Harry and Voldemort chorused cheerfully greeting the creature as if they were old friends. The creature gave them a low raspy laugh shaking its head before gesturing for them to follow. Harry and Voldemort smirked and stepped past the edge of the veil hand in hand their futures unknown.

-fin-


End file.
